Dzieje grzechu/Tom I/XI
Dni powszednie, w znacznej części wypełnione pracą biurową, mijały łatwiej, ale niedziele i święta... Dni świąteczne były długie, pełne smutku potężnego jak noc, smutku, który nie ustępował przed, najtęższym wysiłkiem woli-potęgi, jak noc nie ustępuje przed sztucznym światełkiem człowieczym — smutku, co odchodził wówczas dopiero, gdy dopełniła się jego niewiadoma miara. Rano w niedzielę Ewa zazwyczaj szła do czytelni publicznej. 'W ciągu dwu, trzech godzin przeglądała czasopisma z ostatniego tygodnia. Na jesieni, już w drugiej połowie września, trafiła się pewna niedziela niezwykła. Ewa dość już długo czytała i powzięła zamiar, żeby wyjść. Sala czytelniana, pełna kurzu, szelestu, kaszlu siedzących bibularzów, poczęła ją nużyć. Jeszcze jedno jakieś czasopismo tygodniowe — i koniec zabawy. Powrót do domu... Wyciągnęła rękę po pismo, mając już wyryty w mózgu obraz ruchliwej ulicy, potwornej i obcej ulicy, obraz podwórza, schodów, drzwi do mieszkania. Przed oczyma miała szpalty równie obce, cudze, odpychające jak obraz ulicy. Czuła poza sobą tłum wszędzie obecny, ścigający samotność, tłum natrętny, tłum-goniec i donosiciel... To wszystko, co było w życiu i w pismach, nie miało z nią, z jej sprawami, z jej „kwestią”, z piekielnymi artykułami jej życia — żadnego zgoła łącznika. Zaczęła czytać artykuł w naukowym tygodniku. Przeczytała. Nuda, nuda... Odwraca kartę, żeby zobaczyć następujący artykuł, rezerwuar nudy innego pokroju... I nagle — trzask w głowie, płomień w oczach, szum w uszach. U dołu artykułu podpis — Łukasz Niepołomski. Nieci się w piersiach początek pożaru, cichy ogień. Jego wężowe języki pełzają wokoło czaszki, wskakują we włosy. Wicher radości buchnie w ów ogień. Adres redakcji... Złożyła ostrożnie pismo i bez szelestu wyszła. Szum w głowie... Na ulicy powzięła decyzję, żeby iść niezwłocznie. Kiedy indziej, ulegając wrodzonemu uczuciu nieśmiałości, byłaby kwadransami wahała się i trwożyła. Teraz wbiegła na schody i nacisnęła dzwonek jak do własnego mieszkania. Otworzył drzwi stary służący, z którego oczu, policzków, czerepa życie już wszystko wyjadło. Martwe oczy — szczera ziemia... Obudził w Ewie wstręt-przeczucie, jak widok glisty czy rozdeptanego ślimaka. — Czy pan redaktor jest W domu? — Niedziela. Pan redaktor nie przyjmuje. — Proszę podać mój bilet. Rozdeptane oczy patrzą na ów bilet, później w twarz osoby z takim zainteresowaniem, jakby patrzyły w otwarty i wystygły piec. Dwie duże srebrne monety. Poszedł. Nie ma go, nie ma, nie ma! Ewa marzy. Kombinuje, kłamie, obmyśla niestworzone historie, składa na poczekaniu ambaje, chwyta z przestworza duby smalone i odrzuca jako nieodpowiednie. Jeżeli jej ten dureń nie przyjmie? Co wtedy robić? Jak wtedy postąpić? — Pan redaktor prosi. Gabinet redakcyjny. Stosy piśmideł wszelkiego rodzaju. Wycinki, notesy, czerwony ołówek. Kurz. Nuda. Kołatanie ściennego zegara... Usiadła na fotelu obok biurka. Poprawiła włosy, bluzkę, wysunęła bucik w taki sposób, żeby go pan redaktor spostrzegł od razu i nie odprawił z kwitkiem. Marzyła wówczas: „Łukaszu, przyjdź, Łukaszu...” Czekała w rozterce, w dreszczach, wśród kąsających i tkliwych obaw — pięć minut, dziesięć, kwadrans. Nareszcie otwierają się drzwi. Redaktor, z grymasem gniewu, zakładając na nos binokle, ukazuje się jak Wotan wśród ogniów górskich. Ewa spostrzega to podstarzałe, ślepnące, łysiejące, na poły bezzębe, wiecznie na pniu podcinane przez „wrogów” megalomaniactwo. Twarz jak stronica zadrukowanej bibuły, dostojne oblicze, zszarzałe wśród szpalt, „zasad”, plotek, oszczerstw, korekt i knajpianego dymu. Ironia, wyniosłość, cmokanie dziurawymi zęby, pochrząkiwanie, idące zarówno z niezgłębioności intelektu jak i ze „stłumionych wierzchołków”. Ale nawet te lubieżnie plotkarskie oczy, zupełnie godne binokli w złotej oprawie — spostrzegają. Na zmiętej twarzy maluje się rozmarzenie i romansowiczowskie zainteresowanie: — Początkująca literatka?... — Czym mogę służyć? — mówi redaktor ozdobnym szeptem, wśród zgniłych uśmiesząt, pełnych obietnic sięgających jak można najdalej. — Raczy pan redaktor darować, że ośmieliłam się zabierać jego czas, tak dla nas drogi. Ale sprawa wielkiej wagi... Zmusiło mię to do" śmiałości... — Proszę uprzejmie... — mówi z dobrocią potentat, kierownik opinii, zajmując nie tylko właściwą, lecz i taką pozę w bajecznym krześle z poręczami, ażeby najmniej było widać talerz łysiny. — Jestem studentką z Paryża... — A... bardzo mi przyjemnie... — Wracam właśnie z wakacji z powrotem na studia. Mamy jechać w kilka osób. Jedna z koleżanek poświęca się specjalnie antropologii. Pracowała już dawniej pod kierunkiem pana Niepołomskiego. Właśnie ta koleżanka, która została jeszcze na wsi, poleciła mi dowiedzieć się, gdzie obecnie znajduje się pan Niepołomski. Miał i on obecnie jechać do Paryża... Szukałam adresu tego pana na wszystkie strony i nie mogłam dowiedzieć się nigdzie. Nareszcie poradzono mi, żeby się udać do szanownego pana redaktora, trzymającego dłoń na pulsie naszego naukowego życia... — Niepołomski — mówi redaktor sięgając po mały notes z półeczki biurka — Niepołomski mieszka obecnie... Zaraz... litera N. Ewa zatopiła oczy w podłodze, tuż obok dyskretnie ukrywanego pantofla władcy. Czekała z miną obojętną, wśród łoskotu serca, które biło jak alarm wiejski w czasie pożaru. — Niepołomski mieszka — aha — we wsi Zgliszcza, gubernia lubelska, stacja pocztowa Puławy. — Pan Niepołomski ma własny majątek? — pyta Ewa niskim, obojętnym i zimnym głosem, notując sobie w myśli każdy wyraz, każdą sylabę, każdą literę. — O, nie, nie! Uczony, literat polski — i własny majątek. Łaskawa pani zepsutą jest przez stosunki paryskie. W naszym społeczeństwie — Boże drogi! Niepołomski jest po prostu nauczycielem w domu hrabiego Szczerbica, znanego dziwaka. Kształci dwu podrosłych hrabiczów w umiejętnościach różnego rodzaju. — Wobec tego należy chyba przypuścić, że za granicę nie pojedzie i że moja koleżanka niepotrzebnie na niego czeka, a ja niepotrzebnie trudziłam pana redaktora. — Boże drogi! z największą gotowością, z całym, proszę wierzyć, zapałem... Czy Niepołomski pojedzie do Paryża? Nie wiem tego, ale można by napisać. Był tu niedawno, lecz nic o tym nie wspominał. — Był w Warszawie? Doprawdy? Jaka szkoda!... Można, się było porozumieć, kiedy za pomocą listów... Nam się śpieszy bardzo. Czy dawno był ów pan Niepołomski? — Był tu jakieś dwa tygodnie temu. Tak, jakieś dwa tygodnie temu... Ale wpadł tylko na chwilę. A pani co studiuje, jeśli wolno zapytać? — Medycynę.... — mówi Ewa, połyskując prześlicznymi oczyma, co wielkiego redaktora przyprawia o niepokojące wzruszenie. — Prawda, mam list od Niepołomskiego... Zapomniałem. A coś on tam wspomina. Przepraszam, gdzież to ja mam ten list? Drukowałem w ostatnim numerze pisma artykuł, nawet wcale, wcale niezły artykuł z zakresu antropologii... Gdzież ja mam ten list? Redaktor przewracał stosy swych papierów. Znalazł nareszcie. — A, jest. Coś tu wspominał, na co nie zwróciłem uwagi. Przebiegł list oczyma. — A więc dobrze się składa. We środę wieczorem Ńiepołomski będzie w Warszawie. Przyjedzie, jak pisze, na krótko wieczornym pociągiem, a nazajutrz rano wyjedzie z powrotem. Ma być u mnie. — Więc... we środę... wieczorem? To bardzo dobrze. Można będzie zobaczyć się z nim i umówić. Wieczornym pociągiem kolei nadwiślańskiej. — Tak jest. Uprzejmym ruchem redaktor odszukał książeczkę z rozkładem jazdy, wynalazł odpowiednią stronicę i rubrykę i głosem zachwycająco, aż do omdlenia grzecznym wygłosił: — Siódma dwadzieścia. Jeżeli pani życzy sobie, gotów jestem poinformować Niepołomskiego o sprawie, gdy do mnie przyjdzie. A może pani tu zechce odbyć z nim konferencję. Redakcja nasza jest do dyspozycji dla naszych dzielnych pionierek wiedzy. Ja sam... — Dziękuję, uprzejmie dziękuję. Zakomunikuję łaskawą grzeczność pana redaktora koleżankom. Naturalnie, że najlepiej im będzie tutaj zobaczyć się z panem Niepołomskim. Na wszelki wypadek zanotuję adres. A więc: Zgliszcza — pisała Ewa literami, które miotały się na wszystkie strony — gubernia lubelska, poczta Puławy, dom hr. Szczerbica. Za chwilę podniosła się z uśmieszkiem. Redaktor miał możność ujrzenia niezwykłych oczu. Oczu tych nie podobna by było za pomocą sztuki malarskiej przypomnieć, nie można by muzyką wyrazić. Jaśniały na wysokościach duszy jak gwiazdy w ciemnym niebie. Category:Dzieje grzechu